


A Wooden Bench

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Soup challenge years ago. J is for Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wooden Bench

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on a wooden bench in Dublin, Ireland. Imported from ralst.com.

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I actually wrote this on a wooden bench in Dublin, Ireland. Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**A Wooden Bench**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

Maybe Barbara was onto something with her diary. Sometimes I wish I'd kept one- a diary, a journal, some bits of paper that I could look back on and remember. Problem was, at the time, I didn't want to remember Larkhall. I only wanted to forget. But perhaps I should have written the good times down -us down- before they faded under the unwavering rays of time. But then I look at you, your hand shielding your eyes from the sun, a gentle smile tugging at your lips and it stokes the fires of my memory better than any words. 

**The End**


End file.
